


Lo so

by Sango



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Ryuji è arrabbiato per una risposta che Tomohisa ha dato a una giornalista.





	Lo so

**Author's Note:**

> 500 parole, e mai più! XD  
> La storia partecipa al Cow-T 9 di Lande di Fandom

"Si può sapere perché lo hai fatto?"  
"Fatto cosa?"  
"La risposta che hai dato a quella giornalista!"  
Ryuji era chiaramente furioso, ma Tomohisa non sapeva il perché.  
"Mi ha fatto tante domande, non capisco a quale ti riferisci."  
"Quando ti ha chiesto se avevi una ragazza. Le hai risposto che io potrei essere un buon fidanzato."  
"Oh, quello. L'ho detto perché è la verità. Cosa c'è di sbagliato?"  
Tomo lo guardava come se davvero con capisse il problema, e Ryuji perse del tutto la pazienza.  
"Cosa c'è di sbagliato? Te lo faccio vedere io cosa c'è di sbagliato!" gli urlò, iniziando a spogliarsi fino a restare solo in boxer. "Questo c'è di sbagliato. Non sono una donna, sono un uomo!" continuò a sbraitare, allargando le braccia per mettere in mostra tutto il suo corpo, esile ma chiaramente maschile.  
I suoi strepiti finirono nel momento in cui si accorse di che espressione aveva Tomo. Il suo compagno stava facendo scorrere lo sguardo sulla sua figura con estrema lentezza, come se volesse memorizzare ogni centimetro della sua pelle. E sembrava tremendamente affamato.  
"Tomo?" lo richiamò Ryuji, incerto, facendo un passo indietro perché in quel momento provava un po' di timore nei suoi confronti.  
"Lo so che sei un uomo, Ryuji."  
Tomohisa fece un passo verso di lui, e poi un altro ancora, mentre Ryuji continuava a indietreggiare. Non si fermò nemmeno quando il più piccolo arrivò a toccare il divano con il retro delle gambe. continuò la sua avanzata fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri da lui e allungò una mano per appoggiarla sul suo petto.  
"Lo so benissimo! E so anche che non dovrei avere questi pensieri" confessò, muovendo la mano in una lenta carezza. "Non su di te, perché sei il mio compagno di lavoro, sei mio amico e sei molto più giovane di me. mi dispiace, ma..."  
"Va bene" sussurrò Ryuji, interrompendolo, il viso completamente rosso. "Se davvero mi vedi come un uomo e non come una donna, va bene."  
"Ne sei sicuro? Sai di cosa stai parlando?"  
"Non sono più un bambino, Tomo. Sono un uomo come te e... sì, lo so. E ti ho già detto che va bene" aggiunse, mettendo il broncio.  
Tomohisa sorrise e lo abbracciò stretto.  
"Sono così felice! Potrei restare così per sempre."  
"Io invece no, quindi vedi di darti una mossa, dato che qui quello più esperto sei tu."  
"Tomo scoppiò a ridere per qualche istante, poi si chinò su di lui e lo baciò.  
"Ai tuoi ordini, mio principe" gli sussurrò subito dopo, spingendolo a stendersi sul divano.  
Ryuji non aveva considerato che sarebbero andati fino in fondo già quella sera, ma non ebbe nulla da ridire quando Tomo affondò con passione dentro di lui. Sentirlo muoversi nel suo stretto canale era strano, ma tremendamente bello ed eccitante. Vennero quasi contemporaneamente, e dopo passarono diversi minuti abbracciati stretti.  
"Domani avevamo le prove di ballo. lo spieghi tu a Tsubasa perché non posso partecipare?"  
Tomo non rise, ma lo baciò di nuovo.


End file.
